A TALE THROUGH DREAMS
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Did Madotsuki have to end it all in the end? Someone thinks that her suffering shouldn't have even had happened, and he's willing to change the past to help her future. Follow Shadow, as he goes on a journey unlike any other-a journey through dreams. RATED M FOR FOLLOWING THE YUME NIKKI RAPE THEORY.
1. Chapter 1

A TALE THROUGH DREAMS

CHAPTER 1

The night was calm, the breeze blowing ever so peacefully. But one person couldn't relax, his mind tormented by terrible nightmares. "No…don't…stop it…leave her alone..! AH!" Shadow awoke for the fifth time in a many nights, scared by his own mind, unable to sleep. Not since he heard about that one girl…the one called Madotsuki…

"Why do I keep having these nightmares…maybe I just need to take a short walk…yeah, that's what I'll do." Shadow left the apartment and began walking, but he happened to see that terrible spot where Madotsuki made her final choice…one more permanent than any other… The blood was still there on the ground, despite anyone's effort to clear it. Like a testament to her final choice, it refused to be changed, refused to be erased. Shadow felt fear well inside of him, and he ran back home, wondering how this time could ever leave his head and he could get some inner peace…

The next morning, he rushed over to Tails' place. He heard about his latest invention; a device that can take you to anywhere in time or space. He rushed in, hoping Tails was up and prepping the machine. "Tails! Thank god you're awake. Listen, I need to use this machine. Please?" Tails was dumbfounded. Shadow never really looked this horrified at all, even if the apocolypce where to come. "Why do ya need it?" Shadow told all to Tails, the nightmares, the girl, even the sleepless nights and occasional bedwetting caused by the dreams. Tails fired up the machine, knowing that if Shadow was scared, something must be done to help. "Now remember, something you do then can impact now. Be careful, and make sure you come back with your sanity INTACT." With this, Shadow went to that fateful day, 2 years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

A TALE THROUGH DREAMS

CHAPTER 2

Shadow stepped inside the machine, and Tails fired it up. The machine made all sorts of whirling and twirling. Suddenly, it disappeared, on its voyage to that day 2 years ago. Soon, it stopped, all was quiet. Shadow stepped outside, and saw that he was where Madotsuki ended it all 2 years ago, just moments before her final choice. Shadow felt fear well inside him once more. Could he truly save her? Could he truly prevent this terrible tragedy from occurring? No time to think, Madotsuki was already on her way down. Shadow tried to save her, wall-jumping up the side of the building to stop her descent sooner…but he mistimed one of his jumps, and crashed through a window on the 7th floor. Madotsuki couldn't be saved, her final decision was truly done. Shadow couldn't save her. He curled up and cried, ashamed at his own shortcoming on this mission, deeply filled with sadness over the only person who really understood him…

*FLASHBACK*

"Hello, who are you..?" Madotsuki was in the woods, and saw a black blur race by. She thought it was a ghost, but she tried to be friendly. It raced by once again. "Hello..? What is your name..?"

"…Shadow." He popped up right behind her and startled her quite a bit. "What do you want? I'm busy…"

"Oh, I thought you were a spirit. I couldn't see you properly, so…"

"I'm just fast, that's all…" Shadow looked down, almost curious of this girl but at the same time cautious. "…What's your name?"

"I'm Madotsuki, but people call me Maddi for short. What're you doing out here?" Madotsuki was quite curious of this hedgehog. He looked kind, but at the same time cruel. Free but at the same time trapped.

"A friend of mine is buried here. I came to see her and…" His voice trailed off, almost drowned out by his own sadness. "…I gotta go…see ya later…"

"If ya need help with carrying anything, I can help. You look lonely, and I wanna make sure you're okay…" Madotsuki knew she was being selfish with this offer. She just wanted to investigate this guy more. She knew it was selfish, but she tried it anyway. She looked away for a moment, and when she looked back, Shadow was looking down, depressed with something, almost ready to cry even. "…you look like you need a hug. Come on…" She held her arms wide, and Shadow…well, he fell right into them, shedding tears he thought he'd never shed. "It's all right…I'm right here…" From that moment on, they were the best of friends. Shadow told her things he's never told anyone, he cried in her arms, he truly felt like she could be his ray of sun in his dark, dark life.

*FLASH FORWARD 6 MONTHS*

"Wow…your friends really think that of ya..?" Madotsuki and Shadow were in the park, sitting on a bench next to the pond.

"Yeah, that's the truth…'The Unbreakable Shadow'…nothing gets this will of stone down…but even stone can wear and tear and crumble…" Shadow started to look depressed even more than before. Madotsuki hugged him.

"It's okay. Even stone can't last forever. But if you care for it, it can be more powerful than anything before…" Her voice trailed off, and the two, with eyes wide and cheeks rosy, shared a small kiss. The last time Shadow would truly get close to his closest friend…

*BACK TO NOW*

"Sniff…Maddi…why…why...?" Shadow cried in the machine that brought him there, his heart heavy. Did he truly care for her as she did him? Was he being selfish in trying to get close to her? All these thoughts ran through his head at once, before one last one blew them all away; did he love her?

Shadow got up, and changed the temporal coordinates of the time machine. If he wants to save the one he cares for, he'll have to stop her hell from beginning. Now, back through time once more, back 6 months ago…


	3. Chapter 3

A TALE THROUGH DREAMS

CHAPTER 2.5: AT THE HOUSE

"Ungh…yawn…" Sonic was waking up groggily, still tired from the night before. "Whew…what a night…who knew that movie night was so popular with my friends…"

*FLASHBACK*

Sonic was in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. He had to make sure not to burn it; Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Amy, even Shade were coming over, and he wanted to do his best to be a good host.

*BEEP* the popcorn was done, and Sonic brought it to the living room. Soon after, the doorbell rang, and all his friends came inside.

"So, how ya' been, big blue?" Rouge was curious. She hadn't seen Sonic in some time now, and it was good to meet him again.

"Not too bad. How's life been treating' ya'?"

Silver couldn't help but chime in sarcastically "You mean besides looking like a prostitute?" This got Rouge's face really red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Not cool, Silver. **NOT** cool. Leave her alone, will ya'?" This was weird to everyone else. Amy was actually sticking up for Rouge, someone who she really didn't like.

"Thanks, Amy. Why is he such a dick…?" Rouge was looking down, ashamed with what Silver said; he was right…somewhat.

"Anyway, let's just put this behind us and watch some movies. I heard Sonic had some really funny ones." Blaze was excited to just relax and watch something other than documentaries. Silver was about to open his mouth for another snide remark. "Silver, whatever's in your head, keep it in there. We have no need for a jackass." Silver's mouth dropped with shock, while everyone else laughed.

Knuckles and Shade were already in the living room, getting comfy next to each other. Ever since the two echidnas met in Blue Ridge Zone, they felt a pull between them, and they started dating as of recently. They couldn't care less about what went on in the hallway. This was their special world of two, just them and no one else. Given anymore time, they probably would have gone all touchy-touchy on each other, but everyone else walked in and the movie marathon began.

*END FLASHBACK*

Sonic went downstairs, and saw that Amy was still asleep on the chair, and Knuckles and Shade were still snuggled up on the floor. Sonic would bet that last night they "got to know each other very well", but he didn't want to disturb them. After all, what if he was right and they woke up to see that? Sonic went inside the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, but saw that Rouge was already cooking.

"Top o' the morning to ya'!" Rouge was probably the only one to have such an eventful night like last night and still wake up super energetic the next morning.

"Mornin' Rouge. Get a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Knuckles and Shade were squirming a bit last night and making weird noises, but I got used to it." Sonic's suspicions were confirmed. "Anyway, Amy was pretty quiet last night. Not much of a peep from her."

"That's good. I know how she gets when she gets her sleep interrupted." Sonic then got straight to the point. "What are ya' doing in here?"

"Oh! I was just making breakfast for everyone. I was up, so I'd figure 'why not help out'?" Rouge went back to flipping some pancakes.

"Did ya' see Tails anytime this morning?" Sonic was slightly worried about his two-tailed companion. He always worked long into the night, so he usually was very tired the next morning. It wasn't healthy for him.

"I saw him go to his workshop. I think he talked with Shadow when he got there. Something about some girl named 'Madotsuki' or something…" Rouge wasn't really caring about this topic. She had more pressing matters on hand, like not letting the bacon burn.

"'Madotsuki'? Wasn't she that girl that Shadow was seeing a few years ago? I've never heard from her. I wonder how she's doing..."

Tails walked in right then, and couldn't keep quiet. "She died 2 years ago." This shocked Sonic and Rouge. "Committed suicide from what I heard. That's why Shadow talked with me this morning. He wanted to save her…" Tails' voice trailed off.

"That's…horrible…I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry to me, Sonic. I'm not the one who lost his love…" This shocked Sonic and Rouge even more. Both their mouths just hung open in pure surprise.

END OF CHAPTER 2.5

PLEASE NOTE THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR 'SONIC CHRONICLES: THE DARK BROTHERHOOD' IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, FOR THOSE WHO FIND THE SHADOWxMADOTSUKI PAIRING TO BE WEIRD, I THOUGHT OF IT WHEN I WAS BORED IN TRIGONOMETRY.


End file.
